Our Past Together
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Flaky has left Flippy after his Evil side becomes too much to bear with. So she leaves and stays at a Motel, it is there that she starts to think about how she and Flippy met and became a couple. A ton of FlippyxFlaky and the rating might change later.


**So this is yet another FlippyxFlaky fanfic about Flaky remembering when she first met Flaky. But in this story r in the beginning I might have made Evil Flippy OOC because he likes Flaky, but of well this is a Fanfiction after all…**

_In Happy Tree Town inside Flippy's and Flaky's house._

**Flaky's POV **

"Flippy please-please don't do that please, Flippy." Flaky cried. The poor red porcupine had just been eating dinner with her husband, Flippy, when suddenly he flipped out.

He got out his knife and pinned Flaky down. "I'm going to rape you, Flaky right here, right now. And don't worry this time I'll be gentle and slow." Flippy whispered into her ears making the girl tremble.

Flaky then started to beg Flippy not to, because if she was going to have sex with someone then it should at least be with the nice Flippy, who she actually fell in love with not the evil one. Besides Evil had sex with her once (Which she still has nightmares about) but that was just a horrible, horrible memory.

"Please Flippy d-don't let this happen again it was horrible that first time that this happened. " She begged but Flippy just laughed at her senseless begging. "Too bad, sweetie. We're going to have it right now and you're going to like it."

Tears formed in her eyes as Flippy's hands slowly reached downwards. "P-p-please s-stop Flippy you don't have to do this." But his hands just kept on moving down until it reached her legs and he started to squeeze her legs and kiss between them.

_I need to find some way to snap him out of it before he does it again. Wait, Hmmm I have a idea I'm just not sure that it would work, but then again I have nothing to lose._

Flaky grabbed Flippy's furry head and mashed her lips onto his. She kissed Flippy for about 30 seconds before pushing away. She looked into Flippy's eyes and she smiled when she saw that there was no more sick green and yellow in his eyes. But Flaky then frowned.

She was sick and tired of Flippy's Evil side always trying to have sex with her. I mean he did it when she was sleeping, when she was in the shower, even once when they went to see a movie!

Now she was happy being married to Flippy, he was the best guy that she's ever been with. She truly loved Flippy, but enough was enough. She wasn't going to put up with Evil any more.

Flaky pushed a very confused Flippy off of her and walked towards the front door. "Flaky wait, I'm sorry. Please come back!" Flippy shouted at her in a pleading voice. But Flaky kept on walking towards that door ignoring his cries.

When Flaky reached the door she grabbed her purse off the floor and ruffled through it. She took out her wallet and her keys and opened up the door. When she was about to step into the rain. When Flippy grabbed her arm and gave her a pleading look not to go.

"Please Flaky don't go you're the most important thing in my life, the only thing that I have that's worth me putting up with Evil day after day. I need you, don't leave. I promise that I'll try to control Evil. Just please know that I'm sorry, just please try to stay." He started to tear up himself, probably at the thought of losing Flaky.

"I'm sorry Flippy, really I am but I-I can't stay here, not with Evil. I mean Flippy I truly love you, you're the best guy I've ever been with. Truthfully I want to spend the rest of my life with you, it's just Evil, Evil constantly sexually harasses me. It's too much to bear with. I am sorry but I really should go." Flaky pulled away from Flippy and ran out into the rain crying slowly. When Flaky reached her red Mazda she slowly opened up the door trying not to look back at Flippy. Because that would just make her cry even harder.

When she got into her Mazda she slowly pulled out into the road and drove off onto the Happy Tree super highway, crying silently. _I feel so horrible, on one hand I did what was right, I moved out before Evil would be able to sexually assault me again, but on the other hand I just left Flippy, probably breaking his heart forever. But a more important problem is where am I supposed to stay now? I can't go back. I'll probably have to stay in the Happy Tree Motel for now._

I sighed as I pulled off the highway and parked outside the Happy Tree Motel. I grabbed my keys and my wallet and got out of my car still crying silently. I slowly walked into the Happy Tree Motel to see my old friend, Petunia.

"Well hello Flaky, why do you look so down in the dumps?" She asked caringly. She was always a great friend to me she always asked me about my problems and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"Evil, he's been harassing me a lot lately and I decided to take a break from it. So can you please give me a room? I sighed. "Sure Flaky here, you can have this room for free." Petunia said sweetly as she tossed me the keys.

I faintly smiled at her, but then I grabbed all of my stuff and walked towards my room, 109.

_Hmm, 105, 106, 107, 108, there 109. _I unlocked the room and staggered in there. "Ahh for the first time ever in 5 years I can sleep without fear of being sexually harassed by Flippy." I said happily as I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. The bed was soft and comfy like the whole thing was a super soft pillow.

As I lay on the bed I started to feel guilty. I left poor Flippy alone with Evil. Like he said before I'm the only thing that stops him from killing himself just to get away from Evil. But that's not the worst of it I still love him a lot, I miss him so much right now. I just want to see him again and hug and kiss him so much.

"I still remember the first time that I met him. I remember about when I first saw Evil, when I first went out with Flippy, and when I moved in with Flippy, and when he saved me from my psycho boyfriend ." I sighed remembering the good times. "Why I remember it as if it were yesterday."

_Flashback….._

**Flaky's POV**

I feel so nerves right now. I was driving down Happy Tree Super highway, only a few miles towards my house. You see I am moving from California to this small town, to start over from a horrible past. I don't want to say everything that happened but let's just say that it involved, sex, clubs, and a ton of alcohol.

Because of my old boyfriend, Dave, an actor who has good looks, money, and most importantly a huge ego. So now I'm just hoping that I can settle down in this nice little town, maybe find a new boyfriend along the way too. Flaky sighed at the thought of finding a new boyfriend.

She had been with Dave for so long. She hasn't had a new boyfriend in like 3 years. "Oh well hopefully I'll find a new boyfriend that isn't as selfish as Dave and will actually give a damn about her and not think of her as just some other girl that he can use whenever he wants some."

I muttered to myself as I pulled into the drive way of my new house. My new house looked pretty big from the outside it looked like it had a ton of bedrooms in it. "Wow... this house is huge." I muttered to myself as I got out of my car. As I was looking at my house I felt someone tap on my arm.

I turned around and saw someone who was insanely hot. _Wow._

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1, hope you liked it! Also if you want a second chapter sooner than Review, Review, Review. Because when you review it tells me that you're enjoying the story. Bye :)**


End file.
